


Pottermore Shenanigans

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pottermore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The whole gang at Ericson's Diner decide to take the Pottermore tests and figure out their houses and more!
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pottermore Shenanigans

“Hey, guys,” Prisha popped her head into the main office, checking on Louis and Clementine. “Just wanted to let you know that the deep clean on the bar is almost done,” Her eyebrows quirked as she looked at the computer screen they were both staring at. “Wait a minute, that doesn’t look like budget reports,”

“Haha, guilty,” Louis admitted, scratching the back of his head. “We were taking a break by finding out what house Clementine is on Pottermore,”

“Ooh, color me intrigued. Do you have your results already, Louis?”

“Well, I tried a while back and got sorted into Slytherin,”

“That’s surprising. You don’t seem like the type,”

“I think he’s a Ravenclaw,” Clementine said, leaning back in her chair. “Marches to the beat of his own drum, always wanting to learn new things, endlessly creative…”

“Aaw, thanks, babe,” Louis grinned, placing his elbows on the back of her chair. “Sounds good to me!”

Prisha leaned against the doorframe. “Your results in yet, Clem?”

“Almost. Just gotta click here for my results and… I’m a Gryffindor,”

“As expected,” Prisha noted.

“Yeah,” Louis grinned, “I think all of us saw that one coming,”

“Which house are you, Prisha?” Clem asked, looking up from the computer.

“Definitely Ravenclaw. Now that I think of it though, I never took the official Pottermore test,”

“Might as well do it now,” Clementine stood up from the chair, motioning for Prisha to take a seat. Prisha acquiesced, logging out of Clementine’s account and setting up her own. 

As she began to answer the Sorting Hat questions, Violet came into the room holding a broom. “All the cobwebs on all the ceilings have been destroyed. Cleaning’s pretty much done,” She glanced at the computer screen. “Pottermore?”

“Prisha’s never taken the official test,” Clementine explained.

“Done!” Prisha said with a smile.

Louis whistled. “That was fast!”

“What can I say? I know myself well. And the results are… Hufflepuff?!” Prisha stared at the screen in disbelief. “This must be some sort of mistake!”

“I’m Hufflepuff,” Violet commented dryly.

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything against Hufflepuff!” Prisha exclaimed, quickly backtracking. “It’s just that I’m clearly not a Hufflepuff. I’ve known I’m a Ravenclaw my whole life!”

“Mhm,” Violet looked unconvinced.

Ruby and Aasim dropped by before Prisha could dig herself a deeper hole. “Kitchen’s done!” Ruby said with a warm smile. “What’s everybody doing in here?”

“Pottermore,” Louis responded. “Though maybe we should move it into the dining room so everybody can spread out. I’ll grab the laptop and meet you guys there,”

The group agreed and headed en masse to sit at one of the booths. Once Louis emerged with the diner’s laptop, they all decided that they should go the whole nine yards and find out everyone’s house, wand and patronus. Some people had already taken the tests. Aasim was a Ravenclaw with a black walnut wand and a ragdoll cat patronus. Violet and Louis had completed the tests together years ago: Violet had a holly wood wand and a husky patronus while Louis’ wand was hornbeam and his patronus was a salmon. As others returned from their cleaning tasks, they each took a turn completing each of the tests, the others crowding around to watch the results unfold and give their own suggestions on how the person should answer.

Some fascinating discoveries unfolded as the tests were completed. Louis and Mitch had the same patronus, a fact neither of them was happy about. Brody and Sophie (who’d dropped by to pick up a check) joined the ranks of cat patronuses with Aasim, and when A.J. got his turn to take the test, his wand was almost exactly identical to Clementine’s: ebony wood with a dragon heartstring core and supple flexibility, the only difference being ½ an inch between them.

Speaking of length, Prisha soon found herself getting overly invested with how long everyone’s wands were when she found that her wand was in the lead at 14 ½ inches. Most of the others didn’t even get close to that, Omar’s being the shortest at 9 and ½ inches while most were in the 11 to 12 inch range. Mitch got close, but fell short by just a quarter of an inch at 14 and ¼ inches.

“Haha, suck it!” Prisha crowed, doing a little victory dance. “How does it feel to know I have the bigger wand, Mitch?”

“Shut up,” Mitch grumbled, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like any of this shit matters,”

“That’s what losers say,” Prisha retorted, sticking out her tongue at him before continuing her dance. She paused when she noticed everyone staring at her. “Something wrong with my dance?”

Violet shook her head. “It’s the way you’re talking about wand lengths. It’s almost like - like comparing dick sizes,”

“What? No, that’s not what I’m going for at all! I’m just happy to have the biggest wand. There’s nothing weird about that!”

“It is a little weird,” Brody murmured under her breath.

“You’re just jealous than mine is longer than your boyfriend’s!”

“Ok, that’s enough!” Violet declared. “All wand length talk is now forbidden!”

Prisha was a bit pouty at the new rule, but eventually calmed down as she got sucked into the testing excitement once more with all the others. Ruby was a Hufflepuff to no one’s surprise, and Marlon was a Gryffindor. All in all, they were left with five Hufflepuffs, five Gryffindors (including Minnie’s whose results they looked up online with Sophie’s help. Prisha was relieved to find that Minnie also fell a quarter inch short for longest wand), three Ravenclaws (though Louis and Prisha were self-appointed rather than abiding by their test results), and one lone Slytherin.  
A.J. seemed happy with his special position. “Snakes are cool!” he’d declared upon getting sorted into Slytherin. Everyone shared a look at the result, but soon calmed. Slytherins got a bad rep, but they were just as awesome as any other house. A.J. was living proof of that.

Eventually everyone had taken the test and it was time to call it a night. They trickled out mostly in pairs, Mitch and Brody giving Willy a ride home while Omar hitched a ride with Marlon. Sophie bid everyone a fond farewell as she and Tenn headed out. Ruby and Aasim went out the back exit after turning off the lights in the kitchen. Eventually it was just Louis, Clementine, Prisha and Violet who remained. They headed though the front door as a group, Louis locking the door behind him after they’d exited.

“Well, that was enlightening,” Prisha commented, the night air forming a mist around her words as she spoke.

Clementine nodded. “Definitely. I think Omar got the coolest patronus. Black mambas are some of the most dangerous snakes in the world,”

“Much scarier than a salmon,” Louis said with a sigh. “Your blackbird’s awesome though, Clem. A+ badassery,”

Clementine grinned, interlocking her fingers with his. “I’m sure you’d find a way to make your salmon fearsome if we were actually in battle,”

Prisha gave a wan smile. “Another way in which we’re the same, Louis. Ravenclaws with awkward patronuses. There’s no way an aardvark patronus would be the star of any sort of action scene,”

“I don’t know,” Violet said with a shrug. “I think aardvarks are pretty cute,”

That drew a smile from Prisha. She reached out, taking her girlfriend’s hand as well.

“Guess that concludes our Pottermore adventures,” Louis announced. “See you guys in the morning!”

With that, both couples headed out, ready to call it a day.


End file.
